


【凛航】你是装作没看见吗？

by TUFTA



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUFTA/pseuds/TUFTA
Summary: 超短小段子，已交往前提。天才的恋爱头脑战。
Relationships: Kikyo Rio/Matoba Wataru
Kudos: 4





	【凛航】你是装作没看见吗？

“喂，桔梗，之前说要交给livehouse的曲目表你放到哪去了？”  
钢琴声并没有停下来。  
“桔梗——”  
航海走近了些，站到他身后，带着点被无视的不满，拉长了声音。然而键盘手还是自顾自地对着乐谱弹奏着，一点没有要回应他的意思。  
曲子有些熟悉，大概是李斯特之类的？以前很少站在这个角度看他弹琴，手指在琴键上跳跃的样子还……  
我为什么在想这些！  
掐断这莫名其妙的思路，航海突然感到一阵恼火。他伸出手，将乐谱合上，刻意去打断这轻快的跳跃，可旋律还是不断流出——天才显然已经背熟了谱，小动作没有起到应有的作用，反而让他陷入了进退两难的境地中。  
自己孩子气的行为和桔梗的不为所动让航海恼羞成怒起来。现在要是放弃，感觉就像输给了桔梗一样，他想着，丝毫没有觉得这个想法孩子气。  
于是孤注一掷地，他凑上前去，嘴唇轻轻拂过桔梗的脸颊，留下一个蜻蜓点水的吻。  
琴声戛然而止。  
航海脸上得逞的微笑没有持续多久。他早有怀疑，但桔梗脸上那熟悉的、讨厌的、仿佛一切尽在掌握之中的微笑让他确信了，这人果然是故意的！  
后退已经来不及了，他被捉住手腕，拽进一个绵长的吻。  
桔梗的笑意顺着他的唇传递过来，让航海的唇也轻轻颤动起来。赌气似的，他张开嘴去咬桔梗的下唇，却被先一步叼住了上唇，细细密密地舔吮了一番。在他被吻得怔愣在原地时，桔梗趁虚而入，舌尖扫过他的齿列，去勾藏在后面的舌，绕着它舔弄着。  
直到看见他有点喘不上气，桔梗才终于结束这个吻。丝毫不理会他的瞪视，他慢悠悠地回答已经快被遗忘的问题。  
“曲目表就在茶几上面，的场， ”


End file.
